What if - Code Lyoko
by mollymolata
Summary: What if I changed around the Code Lyoko show or Warriors? Rated T, just for some words


**What if I changed around the Code Lyoko show or Warriors?**

**(This idea I got from a "What If" in the Monster Buster Club fandom and thought of making one too.)**

**(c) Code Lyoko is owned by Moonscoop.**

_Italic with "" Are characters talking and WITHOUT "" is me._

**Cast+Description**

What if... Odd, Jeremie, William, Ulrich were girls and Yumi and Aelita boys?

The names would be: Edda, Jerrylynn, Williamina, Ulrika and Yuma, Gael.

_Wow, some names were difficult to find out_

What if... William was Ulrich and Ulrich William, would William have asked Yumi out?

(Duh)

What if... William and Ulrich hated both so much, that they fell in love?

(They would be together and forgot Yumi...And she would be mad xD)

What if... Jeremie never found the supercomputer?

(He wouldn't met Aelita, or the others...Ulrich and Odd maybe he would met.)

What if...Yumi and Ulrich didn't met in the Penkak Silat lessons, would they know each other?

(Maybe they would know each other, but wouldn't be in love)

What if... Odds dog Kiwi wasn't a small dog, but a big one. Where would he hide him?

(Maybe in the room of the janitor)

What if... Odd had a cat instead of a dog.

(The cat would puke hairball's instead of pee in the houses/ in Kadic. It would have scratched a lot of furniture's. Odd would maybe be a dog and not a cat in Lyoko and instead of the symbol of Kiwi peeing, its the cat puking.)

What if... The school wasn't in France and it was in Canada or Japan?

(Yumi could have emigrated as an French, Canadian, or any other nationality for that matter there and the rest would be Japanese, etc)

What if... the Lyoko Warriors nationalities would be mentioned?

Odd Della Robbia = Italy

Ulrich Stern = Germany (Stern is German for star)

Jeremie Belpois = France(Obviously)

William Dunbar = Scotland

Yumi Ishiyama = Japan (Duh)

Aelita Schaeffer = Canada (If it is Schäfer, she could also be from Switzerland, Germany, Austria or Liechtenstein)

What if...Jeremie and Odd would be crazy about Aelita like William and Ulrich about Yumi?

(Odd would be William and Jeremie would be Ulrich)

What if... Yumi never existed. Who would Ulrich and William try to get?

(Maybe Sissi)

What if... Yumi realizes that William is a better choice than Ulrich?

(She would go out with William, or he asked her out)

What if... William never went to the Kadic, would Ulrich take less time to go out with Yumi?

(No+ So far I understood, Yumi did ask Ulrich)

_I would say of those two is Yumi the real man. _

What if... Not only Ulrich and Yumi did end up together?

Jeremie and Aelita.

William and Sissi.

Hiroki and Milly.

Odd and Samantha (She won the lotto and came back to Paris, lol)

What if... It they all would end up different.

William and Yumi.

Odd and Aelita.

Sissi and Ulrich.

Jeremie and Samantha? (WTF)

_Agree, except for Samantha and Jeremie, looks sort of weird._

**Show**

What if... Yumi let William kiss her?

(They kissed. Yumi liked it. They go in (If they are no parents).

_If you know what I mean ^^_

What if... William wasn't possessed by the Scypozhoa?

(William would kick the slime out of the Scypozhoa.)

What if... Yumi was possessed by the Scypozhoa instead of William?

(William and Ulrich would not like to fight against her)

What if... William could have freed himself from XANA (Episode: The lake)

(He would try to tell Yumi, that he isn't fault (CAUSE IT REALLY **WASNT** HIS FAULT!) She would forgive him and hug him.)

_And a bonus kiss ^^_

What if... When they freed William and William appeared in the scanner and asked if he was good?

(Yumi and Ulrich would have beat him up in the scanner)

_Ok this is a bit bad, but hey why did they hug him, when he was freed and then just treat him bad, or not let him even join the last fight against XANA?_

What if...The Lyoko warriors would have let him fight against XANA?

(He probably would have helped them beating XANA without Franz Hopper have to die)

_Exactly!_

What if...At the end Yumi loved William more than Ulrich and asked him out or vice versa?

(The relationship would have less arguments)

_certainly_

What if...As William flirted a Sissi to make the Warriors go to the factory, she flirted back?

(William would be surprised. Yumi and Ulrich probably too.)

What if... The clone William told the Dunbars were William was?

(They would go there and see)

What if...The real William died on Lyoko and the parents witness it. What would they do?

(They would probably be angry and sad and would call the police. The police, etc would research the whole Factory. The kids would go to an court and it depends of what they tell, they will be in freedom, the court will continue, or they land in a prison, juvenile prison or a juvenile correctional institutions

_Oh_

What if... They were stars?

Ulrich = Soccer player

He would be probably a mix of Ronaldo and Messi.

_But they are still better, right?_

William = Soccer player or Singer

A good Soccer player and as a singer he would have a lot of fan girls

_I sure would be one of them *evil smirk*_

Odd = Dog Whisperer (lol)

_Odd can you help me with my dog?_

Jeremie = Inventor of something similar like Facebook, but better.

_Hope its a mix of Facebook, Fanpop, Youtube and Fanfiction._

Yumi = Actress

_Is she good?_

Aelita = Movie director

_Invite Yumi to your movies_

What if... they were boy- or girl bands?

William, Odd and 2 other members form the Band _OCDW_.

Ulrich, Jeremie and 3 other members form the Band _The Kadkickers_

Yumi, Aelita and 5 other girls form the Band _The Pussygods_

_Really Yumi and Aelita?_

What if... They were all in the same band?

Band name: The Lyoko W rriorz

Singers: William, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich.

Guitar: William, Odd.

Mixtable: Jeremie, William, Aelita

Piano/Keyboard: Aelita

_Can I join the band? *Gets the Triangle" Seriously?!_

What if...They were Adults and had jobs?

William = Lawyer

_I want to speak to my lawyer!_

Yumi = Nurse

_*Whistles*_

Ulrich = Waiter

_Can I have water, please?_

Odd = Cook

Jeremie = video game maker

_Do you make a game, that is like GTA 5, but there you can have as Michael Sex with his wife and that all cars have real brands, and you have it easier to steal the Jet of the Military and you can get easily money?_

Aelita = Saleswoman

_What do you sell?_

What if...They had cars. What type of cars could they have?

William = Bentley Supersports ISR in black

Ulrich = Porsche Panamera Turbo in white

Jeremie = Ford Boss 302 Mustang in blue

Odd = Ferrari Enzo in red

Aelita = Chevrolet Camaro in pink

Yumi = Nissan GT-R in black

What if...They were going to marry. Who would they go marry?

Version 1:

Ulrich and Yumi

_After all the others have kids and they are all married and ready to be parents. _

Jeremie marries Aelita.

Odd marries Samantha

William marries Sissi.

Version 2

William marries Yumi.

_Now he's a real man *Gets hit by a chair*_

Ulrich marries Sissi.

_Ehm no_

Odd marries Aelita.

_Maybe,_

Jeremie and Samantha.

_Dafuq?_

What if...They have kids?

Version 1

Ulrich and Yumi: 1

_After all the others get adult. *Gets hit by a car* Where did you get that car?_

William and Yumi got 4

Odd and Samantha got 5

Jeremie and Aelita 4

Ulrich and Sissi -1

_Minus one?_

What if...They were a Team for the Zombie Apocalypse?

Leader: William

Brawler: Odd

Weapons expert: Ulrich

Brains: Jeremie

Nurse: Yumi

Speed Fighter: Aelita

Mascot: Kiwi

Guy who dies first: Me

_What? *Gets killed*_

What if...They changed places with the Monster Buster Club?

Ulrich would be Chris.

_They are totally the opposite!_

_"U: Blue outfit and a blaster?"_

_"Ch: Why do I look like a Ninja?"_

_"U: That's an samurai"_

_"Ch: Like the Sudoku?"_

Yumi would be Sam.

_Hmm both are smart and mature_

_"S: I'm a geisha?"_

_"Y: Yes, got a problem?_

Jeremie is Mr Smith.

_Hmm maybe he should change with Ulrich, so it has more sense._

Odd would be Danny.

_Both are handsome, Jokesters and have funny hair._

_"D: I'm a cat?_

_"O: Yeah, that was my reaction too, buddy"_

_"D: At least the hair stays awesome"_

_"O: Yeah_

Aelita would be Cathy

_Both are older than the others._

_"C: Yippie, I can fly!"_

_"A: Be careful"_

William would be Elton.

_Erm_

_"E: Wow, that's a long sword"_

_"W: Yeah, longer than..."_

_"E: Your dick?" _

_"W: I wanted to say Ulrich's Katanas"_

_"E: I can read minds, you're lying"_

_"W: Prove me that, who am I thinking right now?"_

_"E: You're thinking on Yumi..."_

_"W: Yeah and..._

_"E: Your thinking how she looks naked"_

_"W: That's not true, Yumi" *blushes*_

_"Y: Hahaha"_

What if...All Ulrich and Yumi moments were changed into William and Yumi moments. How would they be?

(They had always a more romantic end) + The kiss happened :P

What if...The kiss of Yumi and Ulrich really happened?

(When they saw each other they will think on it. But not go out with each other.)

**Lol, what do you think? Was fun to write that xD**

**Please Review and tell me how it was. (Yeah, I know my part was useless)**


End file.
